


Jason

by Azazel



Series: Cookie Jar [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Frottage, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7346260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azazel/pseuds/Azazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The former Boy Wonder had come for a visit. The current Boy Wonder is not impressed. Mostly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jason

Dick Fucking Grayson. It’s like he can’t help but show off, especially when he is in town as Nightwing. Like, yeah ok, Jason gets it, Original Robin ™. And of course Bruce eats that shit up. The return of the Golden Son changes everything about patrol in ways Jason can’t really wrap his head around other than feeling like he’s intruding on some kind of sacred ritual. 

And now this. At first Jason is more pissed off than anything else. Coming out of the lockers to tell Bruce about something he heard from one of the Pro’s downtown and finding Dick Grayson trying to swallow Bruce’s tongue isn’t something he thought would be a thing. Except he kind of did. That was the rumor around Gotham for years and here is the confirmation in vivid reality. Neither of them notices him come out of the showers but that’s probably because he left the water running and it covered up any noise he made. Grayson is stripped to the waist, bent over Bruce in front of the huge computer screen and putting his pretty mouth to use for something other than ridiculous chatter for once. Jason barely knows the guy but he knows enough. Seeing this just proves he really is just a brown-nosing little slut. He probably couldn’t wait to come back to Gotham and mark his territory just so Jason would know he was there first. As if there was any universe in existence where Jason could be anything but aware of the fact that he will never live up to him. He will never be the Robin Grayson was. Bruce will never look at him the same way. Like he is something special.

Jason wants to turn away, wants to be anywhere but here. But he can’t. His eyes are glued to the scene unfolding in front of him. There’s a twinge of something like admiration that shoots through him when Grayson flows to his knees in front of Bruce. And they both look _off_ somehow. When they aren’t looking at each other is he when he sees it. The look his Mom used to get when she used up her last hit. Sort of desperate and hungry and sad and angry all at once. It’s just wrong to see The Batman look like that. But he’s not The Batman right now. He’s just Bruce wearing parts of the uniform. 

Bruce lifts his hips so Grayson can peal him out of the undersuit. Grayson still has his Domino on but Bruce’s face is bare so Jason can see his eyes roll up when Grayson’s head sinks down behind the armrest of the chair. Jason tries to hold his breath for as long as Grayson is down there but his heart starts to pound and his lungs are burning and he has to breathe long before he sees the fall of dark hair and the points of Nightwing’s mask come back up. Bruce slides one hand into the hair at the base of Grayson’s skull but it doesn’t look like he’s using it to work the mouth on his cock. He’s just touching. Holding. That throws Jason off. Normally if a guy is gonna put his fist in someone’s hair while they have his dick in their mouth he’s about to shove their face into his crotch. At least, that’s been Jason’s experience. But Bruce doesn’t do that. He lets Grayson set the pace and control the depth. 

It’s obvious this is not the first time. There’s too much familiarity for it to be a one-off. Jason can barely hear slurping and heavy breathing over the showers at his back. Grayson’s head is bobbing fast and Bruce has his face tilted down to watch him, his jaw working like he wants to be talking but no words are coming out. Grayson reaches into his own uniform and drags his cock out into the chilly cave air. 

Jason nearly jumps when he finally hears Bruce say, “Hands where I can see them. No touching yourself.”

Grayson shivers so hard Jason can see it from where he is standing but he obeys, his hands reaching up to squeeze Bruce’s knees. His rhythm doesn’t stutter or skip at all. Jason’s eyes dart back and forth between Bruce’s face and the tiny drop of precum inching its way to the flagstone floor from the tip of Grayson’s cock, trying to catch which will break first. And it’s Bruce. He groans and hunches over Grayson, presumably blowing his load. When he comes up, Grayson is panting and licking his lips, wiping drool off his chin with the back of his gauntlet. Bruce drags him up by the hair and kisses him. It’s not just a kiss, though. It’s a show. Not for Jason, they still haven’t noticed him. Jason thought it was just Grayson marking his territory tonight but the way Bruce is working his mouth makes him think there is some kind of claim being staked there, too. 

Bruce leans forward in the seat, keeping Grayson right where he is, making him literally bend over backwards as Bruce shoves one hand down the back of his uniform. Jason can see the hard lines of Bruce’s knuckles as his fingers dip between Grayson’s ass cheeks. The bats overhead squeak and the light from the computer blinks and flashes over Grayson’s back as it compiles data and updates searches. Nightwing is squirming in Bruce’s hold but his hands don’t move from Bruce’s knees. Bruce leans over a little more and tilts Grayson’s face to the side so he can speak directly into his ear. Jason can’t hear what he says but Grayson is nodding frantically. Bruce rubs his jaw over Grayson’s cheek, brushing the mask, and the white-outs flick up.

Nightwing is staring at Jason. His cheeks are a bright, cherry red and his cock just about matches where it’s still jutting out of his uniform. He licks his lips. Jason’s eyes follow the motion and miss Grayson’s eyes narrowing as they watch him. The moment is shattered when Bruce pushes one dry, gauntleted finger into Grayson to the second knuckle. His whole body jerks. His eyes squeeze shut. His cock spews cum across the floor between his own knees. 

Bruce slides his hand out of Nightwing’s uniform and kisses his cheek gently. Grayson’s eyes track him as Jason turns on his heel and hightails it back to the showers, suddenly extremely aware of his own nudity. 

Jason thinks he should have considered how easy he would be to sneak up on in the shower. He curses colorfully when, a few minutes later, Bruce appears at his side. However, his hand does not leave his cock; he just slows his strokes a little bit. Bruce is just as naked as he is. 

“Is that a requirement of being Robin?” He quirks an eyebrow at Bruce, his tone light, deliberately dismissive.

Bruce’s eyes are steady on his when he answers, “No, not unless you want it to be.”

Jason leans back against the cool tiles and squeezes his shaft, saying, “So it’s just a requirement of being Grayson then. Always knew he was a whore like me. Just got paid different ways I guess.”

A dark look passes over Bruce’s face and without warning he is looming over Jason, scowling down at him. There is a strange mixture of Bruce and Batman in his voice when he says, “Don’t. That isn’t true and you know it.”

“Don’t I,” Jason huffs. “He got this and I got a trip to the free clinic when it felt like I was pissin’ bullets. You know they give out condoms there? Like Halloween candy, man. Sometimes they were even flavored. Always liked when I got those ones. Only way I could stomach some o’ those cocks. Talk about unwashed masses.”

Bruce is grinding his teeth, Jason can see the muscle in his jaw working. So he keeps talking. “Not like you. Wouldn’t hafta use a flavored rubber for you. Bet your cock tastes like money. Does it, Bruce? I might have to ask _Dick_ one of these days. He could tell me.” The longer he talks the more Bruce relaxes, watching him instead of answering or forcibly shutting him up. Jason is still slowly working his erection, sliding the foreskin back and forth over the head. “He could tell me how it feels to be bent over for you couldn’t he? There’s no way you haven’t hit that. Hell, if his rep is anything to go by you ain’t the only one. That pussy probably just opens right up for you doesn’t it?”

“Like you would?” Bruce braces his palm next to Jason’s head and leans into him. “From what I’m hearing you wouldn’t have a problem taking me.” Jason gasps like he hadn’t been thinking the same thing. Bruce continues, “Is that what you want, Jason? For me to play like I’m some John on the street that just picked you up? Or do you want to know what it’s _really_ like with me?”

Jason blinks and a drop of water rolls off of his eyelashes and down his cheek. Bruce’s hand slides from the tile to Jason’s shoulder then farther, slipping over his chest, back and hip until it rests on the swell of his ass. Jason has an errant thought about the unlimited supply of hot water before Bruce coaxes him closer, pushing his knee between Jason’s thighs and pulling until Jason is snug against him. The slight curve of Jason’s cock fits perfectly into the trough made by the cut of Bruce’s hip. Jason’s toes are digging into the floor, trying to balance his weight. Bruce leans close again and, just like he did with Grayson, speaks right into his ear, “Come on, Jason.” Bruce squeezes his hips with both hands. 

Bruce’s skin is slick with water but Jason tries to hold on anyway, gripping his biceps and shoulders while his hips rolls against Bruce’s. His balls are smashed against the solid muscle of Bruce’s thigh but the slight pain just makes the glide of his cock over Bruce’s skin that much better. His mouth opens and he starts talking again, letting every thought just fall out without thinking.

“Fuck, Bruce, I did. I thought about it. Back then when I was tricking. I thought about if it was you that found me one night. I thought about how you’d want me. What you’d do. If you’d just bend me over and take what you wanted or if you’d take your time. Make me put on a show. Maybe finger myself for a bit before I rode you. No condom. You’d want skin on skin. And I would, too. After I saw your cock I’d want it with nothing in between. Fuck. I just. Bruce,” Jason groans against Bruce’s shoulder and moves faster. Bruce can feel his own dick responding to Jason’s actions and words. It’s an odd juxtaposition in his mind: knowing he never would have picked Jason up on the street for this and having him in his arms nonetheless. 

Jason chokes on words that never quite make it out of his throat when Bruce slips two fingers over his hole with the pressure of a promise. His body twists and curves toward the feeling. He feels light-headed with stars dancing across his vision as he spills between them, drenching Bruce’s hip and thigh with cum that quickly gets washed away. Bruce is bearing most of his weight as he rinses them both off. He hauls Jason up and kisses the corners of his mouth. With their mouths just touching he asks, “Was that anything like you imagined?”

Jason barks out a laugh and smacks Bruce on the arm, “Not even close. Next time it better be more than fingers.”


End file.
